


一切由粉丝信件引起

by Fred727



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just a Love Story, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, 一口糖甜到齁, 日常向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: Tony最终感觉到Steve在试探，起码他们都踏出第一步，这将是个美好的开始。





	一切由粉丝信件引起

**Author's Note:**

> 是双向暗恋梗！！！  
> 绝对甜啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 祝食用愉快！

[一切由粉丝信件引起]  
祝食用愉快。

 

[正文]

Tony今天显然非常高兴，当Happy给他开车门的时候就已经留意到自家老板的好心情。是什么能让他如此愉快？他坐进驾驶室内，系上安全带时候他从后视镜里瞥了Tony一眼。

“你今天心情不错。”Happy说。

“有吗？我每天都心情很好，谢谢关心。”对方回应，“真的很好，你不相信我吗？”他压低墨镜和Happy对视，眼神真挚。

司机暗在心里叹气，得了吧，又是典型的Tony Stark风格。不喜欢暴露自己最真实的情绪，就连自己非常开心也不乐意表示。于是他专心开车，不再问些早就明白答案的事情。

Tony低头，拿出Stark手机，点开复仇者们公用的邮箱。他要查阅粉丝们给他们发了什么邮件，尽管之前约定好到了“粉丝邮件之夜”——也就是今晚——才能大家一起看。但是。

但是Tony现在就把邮件读取查看。他不喜欢神秘，对未知的东西总抱有警惕心，无论好坏。他喜欢事情发生的过程结果能得到掌控。

更重要的是，他已经等不及夜幕降临了。

 

这个主意来自Steve，他建立自己的电子邮箱，收集来自群众的信件，听一听他们的心声。嗯哼，这听起来真的是美国队长会做的事情，心怀大众什么的。一开始是Steve来阅读邮件，有时候邮箱因为一时间收到了太多的新信息，服务器登录不上的情况时有发生。他向Tony请教，后者听闻之后给他翻了个白眼，然后叽里呱啦说了一堆类似于“你居然不第一时间来找我”的抱怨话。

“我怕打扰了你，因为你一直很忙的样子。”Steve说，他的这番贴心话让Tony好气又好笑。

“你为什么会觉得我不能首先处理好美国大兵的小请求？这又不是什么麻烦事。你不信任我？”

“不是。”

“你认为我做不到？”

“不，不是这样的。”

“还是你觉得我不会搭理——”

“不是这样的，Tony。”他笑了起来，那副温柔又无奈的表情真是可爱。有谁看了不会喜欢上他呢？Tony有些心跳加速，但他不会承认的，绝不。

过了一阵子，一个复仇者们的专用公众邮箱就设计了出来。它能收取大量的邮件，再从无数信件之中随机选取几十份，展示在浏览页面上。方便省事，Tony在复仇者们的日常聚餐上宣布了这个消息，“粉丝邮件之夜”就是这样诞生的。

“好呜意。”Clint说，嘴里还塞着满满一圈肉酱意大利面。当他发现没人听得懂他在说什么的时候，干脆比了拇指摇晃几下。

“神盾应该教会你吃东西时不要说话，Barton。”Tony故意皱眉，得到了对方无奈神情的回复。“Natasha，管好他。弓箭手造反了。”

“嘿我没有！”Clint擦擦嘴，“Nat不要听他胡说。”

“你居然恶人先告状——”

“行了行了，大男孩们，都乖点。”Natasha敲击桌面，两个家伙都不吱声了，“那就定在下周三晚上阅读邮件。队长，你意下如何？”

Steve似乎在盯着什么东西看，听到Natasha的发问才回过神来。“我都可以。”他垂下眼睑，拿起叉子戳着碗里的肉丸，圆圆的小肉球变得千疮百孔。Tony望着他，托着腮帮，对方又不经意地抬起眼瞄了一下小胡子男人。两人视线相碰，彼此都略为惊讶地收回了目光。“我时间挺充裕，安排在晚上没有问题。”大兵重复道，但他不知自己刚才的一举一动全被特工二人组一一收入眼中。

于是新的夜晚活动就这样安排下来。Tony告诉他们谁都不能事先偷看邮件，保持神秘和惊喜是非常重要的！他特意告诉Natasha别偷看，即使谁都知道，在前俄罗斯特工面前一切毫无秘密。

 

Tony迫不及待想要知道群众们会给复仇者们发什么样的信息，他点开页面上显示的第一封新邮件。寄信人是来自曼哈顿的Anna。

[复仇者们：

嗨，我是Anna Block，听闻你们建立了一个能和大家沟通的渠道，于是我就来啦！希望你们能看到这封信，拜托拜托，我超希望的！

我很喜欢你们，复仇者实在是太棒了！你们很酷，说实话纽约战役真把我给吓坏了……虽然我知道美国队长会来救我的，但是，谁知道呢。也许我会丧命于坍塌的屋顶，或者别的。老实说，我并没有那么多时间去思考我将会怎么死亡，是美国队长救了我！他就那样出现了，他很棒，我是说，有谁会不喜欢队长呢？……]

Tony的嘴角上扬了一下。对啊，谁会不喜欢Steve。

[……他指引大家去安全的地方，哪怕是脚下的路面在坍塌也无法掐灭他眼中的正义之光。他太棒了。希望队长能看到这封信，我超爱你的。如果我们有机会见面就更棒啦！

Anna]

“一个队长的迷妹。”Tony小声嘀咕。

“什么？”Happy问。

“没事我只是在跟自己说话。”他回应着，点开了第二封新的信件。

[复仇者们：

我超级喜欢钢铁侠！！！他太性感了，他的屁股超辣的，我实在非常想……]

“天啊。”Tony轻叹，“Happy，你能想象得出群众们也对我有性幻想吗？”

“就因为你的屁股？我觉得会。”专心致志驾驶的司机顿了一下，“不要在意，我只是在开玩笑。”

“难道你也？”

“不！”

“得了吧，都21世纪了。承认自己都性幻想又不是什么可耻的——”

“我没有！”

“——事情，更何况我那么帅——”

“Tony！”

“好吧好吧。”Tony说着，又点开了下一封。现在他越发觉得这个活动的有趣所在了。他真希望大家能一起阅读邮件，对了，在此之前他还得过滤一些色情讯息。Steve可不想看到那么露骨的言语——他会害羞。哈，老冰棍，老古董，几十年前的思想真是古老又守旧。如果有座记忆博物馆，他一定会第一时间将Steve的记忆给捐献出去——当然啦，首先得经过本人的同意。只需要稍微想象一下便能得知大兵脸上发红发烫的模样，那可真是可爱极了。Tony开始计划着什么时候也让幸运儿收到复仇者的亲笔回复。

直到他看了新邮件上的内容。

[美国队长喜欢钢铁侠吗？他们会在一起吗？我早就看出来他们有些倪端了！]

这倒让Tony有些惊讶了。他从来没有过对Steve的恋爱期待，但是信上的话让他重新评估自己最初的想法。是不期待，还是觉得说出来也毫无意义？他知道Steve对自己的印象不好，他们还吵过几次架，两个倔强的家伙一旦争吵起来那可是火花四溅。后来，是队长作出了谦让，Tony也退让几步，一切才得以平和下来。Steve会喜欢他吗？Tony觉得不会。但是信件内容为什么会这样说？他和队长之间真的发生过什么吗？

他回忆起队长给他煮饭的事情。那时候复仇者们外出不在大厦，夜晚只有他和Steve。Tony坐在厨房喝咖啡，Steve走了进来，主动提出要给他下厨。也许是那天刚好轮到他值日做饭，也许是因为某些其他因素，但那句提议就已经让Tony感到惊诧了。哇哦。他暗自在心中轻叹，到嘴边的马克杯停顿了一下才贴紧唇上。并不是说他从未见过队长下厨，而是对方只需一句话就令他的心有了不一样的跳动频率。这很奇怪，那种感觉从何而来？只不过是一次平常的晚餐，而它在老冰棍的手下诞生。没什么可稀奇的，非常普通。

但为什么害羞埋藏在他的心里？他不知道，只记得那次的晚餐很好，Steve给他做了香煎鸡扒，味道不错。然后便是餐后的二人对话，那个记忆实在是太过于模糊，重要的记忆有时候会在你急需回想起来的时候变得隐隐约约。Tony努力思考着，但他一无所获，记忆中留下的，只不过是更加慌乱的心情罢了。

这无法用科学解释。哦，感情，混乱，难以梳理。众多情绪纠缠在一起，变成猫咪玩耍之后的乱乱毛线球。情感能打破常规，毁掉他精心设置的假象，让他不知所措。（“这是不符合逻辑的！”Tony甚至能听到星际迷航里面的Spock比着瓦肯问候手势对他大喊。）是的，太不符合逻辑了。他真的非常不喜欢原本井井有序的一切被打扰，他痛恨，他想要永远摆脱干扰，他想……

但他做不到。

击中他的也许是爱情，也许不是。

他不知道。

Tony闭上了屏幕，他望向窗外，对面过道的车辆在飞速后移。今天阳光明媚，天气很好。路上行人在交通灯转变颜色时的走动停止又继续。他看见路边有小丑在派送免费的七彩气球，他看到风吹着云把它们推向更远的广阔天空，他看到纽约此时一片繁荣昌盛。他看到了别人，却时常忘记该多关心一下自己。但他真正开始直视内心的想法，又会想尽一切去逃避现实。此时此刻，他的心呯呯直跳。

他又想起了更多的事，关于他和Steve的记忆一并涌现出来。团队完成任务之后Steve拍拍他肩膀说“干得不错，Stark”；Steve和他被困敌方的密室时对他虚弱地鼓舞打气“我们能逃出去的，别担心”；Steve的嗓音，Steve温柔的笑。

还有那句对着复仇者们坚定地说出“Together”。

唉，老天。Tony捂住双眼，揉揉太阳穴，让自己不要多想。上帝啊——他只不过是看了来自粉丝们的信件就引起了诸多记忆。最近的研究项目压力太大让他有些吃不消，他的睡眠状况不太好，自从得知地球之外还有更危险的外星生命体后Tony在进行新型Mark装甲的研发。为了保护他的朋友们，他所珍爱的一切。他给自己的压力有些过了头，但这值得。

“我们到了，Boss。”

车子在地下车库内停好，Tony向Happy告别便走向电梯。下午有个会议要开，关于新能源的开发以及实际的广泛运用。这个项目首先在Stark大厦中得以实施，并取得了不错的成绩。这可比老古董那年代的科技发展快速多了。

哈，老古董。

可能他内心里真的是喜欢Steve的。

Tony叹气，他以往没处理过这样的情感。即使他是众人眼中的花花公子，但谁又知道那些只不过是为了短暂的欢愉而逢场作戏。一旦爱情真的触碰到他的内心，他会怎么做？伸手将其紧紧握住，还是避而不及？

电梯停下，有人进来了。

“中午好，队长。”Tony再一次摆出那副不正经的态度朝对方问好，他的手肘搭在电梯内的扶手上，手指有节奏地轻轻敲击铜管。

他会跟随内心想法吗？

电梯门缓缓合上。

只有他知道，这便是爱情的开始。

 

\---END---


End file.
